


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》042 弟弟爱你

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》042 弟弟爱你

042  
没有什么比一场酣畅淋漓的情事更能纾解对对方的思念，他们这么想，也这么做了。  
季肖冰从外套口袋里摸出润滑剂和安全套，一边亲吻一边帮两个人戴上。  
高瀚宇则是劈手夺过润滑剂，把手探到了季肖冰的臀缝中，很轻易就进去了两指。  
“大爷，你果然自己准备好了。”  
他狡黠一笑。  
季肖冰咬了他的唇珠一口：“大年初二请女婿，你今天是女婿，可得把我伺候好了。”  
“遵命！”高瀚宇笑着低头，在他胸前猛舔一通，声音低沉，“我开动了！”  
虽然两个人都挺猴急，季肖冰也自己扩张过一遍，但高瀚宇还是不敢太过粗暴，花了挺多时间在扩张上。  
他把季肖冰揉在怀里，像品尝珍馐一般慢慢品尝过去，亲吻他的全身，慢慢做最快乐的事。  
季肖冰很快敏感得脚趾都卷曲了起来，耳朵红得像要滴血。  
“你快点进来。”  
他红着脸催促他。  
“就来。”  
高瀚宇倒了很多润滑液在性器上，把他摆成比较容易的跪姿，试探着进入。  
也许是今天的季肖冰足够放松，他进入得很顺利。  
肠肉紧紧包裹着他，一张一缩，让他不断发出舒服的叹息。  
“大爷，你真是妖精，里面太爽了，你吸得我魂都要没了。”  
骚话连篇。  
季肖冰无暇顾及他的骚话，他正在感受身体被渐渐充满，快感夹杂着酸疼，越来越敏感。  
“嗯……”他的腰塌了下去，回头去看，看到高瀚宇居然只进去了一半，那狰狞的巨物在他体内脉动着，存在感极强。  
“别怕，大爷，我不会全进去。”  
高瀚宇说着，缓缓动了起来。  
“啊！”前列腺被重重磨过，季肖冰忍不住发出一声惊呼。  
“疼吗？不疼吧？是不是舒服？”  
高瀚宇慢慢动着，拍了拍他的屁股，觉得手感很好，又捏成了各种形状，在上面留下几道红色的指印。  
季肖冰没有说话的力气，他闭着眼睛去感受他的巨大，整个脑袋里全是高瀚宇，明明没有面对面，却是如此清晰。  
“哼……”  
渐渐的，他开始张开嘴喘息，从鼻腔发出细碎的呻吟。  
“唔，好棒，大爷，我好爱你，啊！”  
高瀚宇叫得比他还大声，腰部摆动的动作也越来越大，慢慢往更深的地方撞去。  
性器越进去，磨过前列腺的部分就越粗壮，力道越来越重。  
“呜……太大了，你慢一点。”  
季肖冰的眼角流出了生理性的泪水，声音带着哭音。  
他的身体颤抖着，被快感激得发红，性器前端吐出了一股股前列腺液，还没有射，只是又涨大了一圈。  
“叫声哥哥我就慢一点。”  
高瀚宇故意这么说着，用力顶了他一下。  
“啊！”季肖冰被顶得惊叫一声，缓了一下，抿嘴握拳，低声唤道，“弟弟。”  
“哎！弟弟在！”高瀚宇大声回应，抽出来，瞄准他的前列腺就是一下重顶。  
“啊！”季肖冰被顶得整个人埋进了枕头里，拼命喘气。  
他的前端硬得发疼，想自己伸手去碰，还没碰到，高瀚宇突然捞着他的腰，把他捞坐了起来。  
这个姿势季肖冰等于坐在了高瀚宇的性器上，粗壮的性器几乎连根没入。  
“不要，老高，这样太深了，唔！”季肖冰感觉埋进他体内的肉刃滚烫得吓人，像要从他的肚子里顶出来。  
他害怕地惊叫。  
“别怕，我在呢。”  
高瀚宇抱着他的两条大腿，往上托起，让性器几乎离开肉穴，又轻轻放开，让季肖冰的体重把性器自然吞回去，每次都会照顾到那一点。  
肠壁一张一缩，温暖至极，带来极致的快感。  
高瀚宇把持着高度，忍耐着不把季肖冰往自己的性器上按，呼吸粗重。  
季肖冰身骄肉贵，要慢慢来。  
他这么告诉自己，不断亲吻着季肖冰的后背安抚他。  
然而季肖冰很快受不了了。  
“呜……不要了，换个，换个姿势，老高，我会怕！”  
他紧张得声音发颤。  
这样的方式虽然刺激，但他总感觉不到平衡，很慌。  
“好。”  
高瀚宇立刻同意了，把季肖冰放下来，亲吻他让他放松，抬起他的腿，从正面进入他。  
果然经过刚刚的姿势后，这次进入变得非常容易，几乎一插到底。  
高瀚宇往里撞了撞，把性器彻底埋了进去。  
“呜！”季肖冰呻吟一声，抓住了他的手臂，眼角有泪水慢慢滑出，倒映着高瀚宇的脸。  
高瀚宇的脸被快感蒸得通红，眼眶也是红的，盯着他的脸像是要吃人，又致命地性感，像爱上猎物的野兽。  
他的公狗腰迅速摆动了起来。  
“唔，慢点，瀚宇……”  
季肖冰的手滑开了，在高瀚宇的手臂上乱抓，被狂风暴雨般的快感浇灌得闭上了眼睛，更多的眼泪从他的眼角滑出。  
“叫哥哥。”  
高瀚宇一边艹他一边说。  
“哥哥，哥哥慢点，啊！”  
季肖冰哭着如了他的愿，谁知高瀚宇听了十分激动，摆动的速度更快了，每一次都像是要把整个人都撞进去。  
“混蛋，你，啊！”  
季肖冰哭叫着，想挠他，怎么都瞄不准。  
高瀚宇笑着和他十指相扣，低头吻他的胸，在他的茱萸上啃噬，下身的动作半点没放缓，一次比一次快，一次比一次深。  
“慢，啊，啊……”  
季肖冰说不出完整的话，整个人被快感包围。  
太多了，前面的性器磨蹭在高瀚宇的腹肌上，一抖一抖，安全套里面已经积了不少液体，不知道是前列腺液太多还是他射过了。  
后穴的肉刃存在感太强，让他一直处于敏感和兴奋当中，他感觉自己完全被高瀚宇所侵略，从身到心。  
他浑身都在颤抖。  
“好舒服，嗯！猫，叫哥哥呀。”  
高瀚宇居然还跟他这么要求着。  
季肖冰哭得泪眼朦胧，过多的快感让他没法思考，只听到他在喊他猫。  
混沌中，他感觉自己张了张唇。  
“喵……”  
轻微的一声，不仔细听根本听不到。  
“喵~”  
又是一声。  
高瀚宇瞬间疯狂了。  
“你绝对是故意的。”  
他把季肖冰抱起来，按着他的腰，不让他逃跑，用力往他的身体里撞，空出一只手照顾他的前端，前后夹击不断刺激他。  
“猫，再喵呀，我喜欢听你喵。”  
高瀚宇的腰摆动得飞快，把季肖冰的呻吟撞得不成调。  
他坚持把那被撞碎的呻吟当成季肖冰在对他喵喵叫，兴奋得艹得更深。  
“啊，啊！”  
季肖冰的手攀在他的肩上，指甲几乎陷入他的肉里，被快感冲击得无法思考。  
太多了，真的太多了。  
“呜……高，呜！”  
哭喊声中，他不知道自己是在天堂还是在地狱。  
钳制着他的腰的手太过有力，挣扎不开。  
那肉刃欺负着他，每一下都带着电，让他颤抖到几乎痉挛，而这一切都让他沉沦。  
“呜……”  
“高，不……”  
“慢……”  
“啊……啊啊啊……”  
季肖冰浑身颤抖，后穴猛然间夹紧，他达到了可怕的前列腺高潮，灵魂都跟着战栗。  
“唔！”  
高瀚宇被夹得低吼一声，把性器埋到他的最深处，射了出来。  
他紧紧抱住他，即使已经到顶，也没有放开他，反而还在继续往里挤，像是要把整个人都塞进去，和他融为一体。  
季肖冰浑身像刚从水中捞起来一般，脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水不断流下，高瀚宇也是一身大汗。  
两个人抱在一起，缓了很久才缓过来。  
季肖冰哭得两只眼睛都肿了，高瀚宇把他抱进浴室，帮他清洗的时候，季肖冰瞪了他无数眼。  
“你不也很爽吗？”  
高瀚宇小小声。  
“你说什么？”  
季肖冰抬高音调。  
“没没没，我大爷好帅。”  
高瀚宇讨好地亲他。  
季肖冰冷哼一声。  
高瀚宇继续帮两个人清理，伺候得无微不至。  
半晌。  
“是挺爽的。”  
小小声。  
是那个低沉磁性的嗓音。  
高瀚宇瞬间咧开了嘴，被季肖冰恼怒地拍了下脑袋。  
“叫哥哥！”  
美人的语气超凶。  
“哥哥~”  
哈士奇迅速摇起了尾巴。  
“嗯，乖。”  
季肖冰的脸色这才好看了些。  
“哥哥，你眼睛都肿成这样了，还是不去你家了吧，我怕你妈误会我欺负你。”高瀚宇一边摇尾巴一边说。  
他不说还好，一说，季肖冰气得挠了他一爪子。  
得了，今晚果然得在酒店睡了。  
唉，大年初二。

“对了，我差点忘了。”

擦干身体走出浴室的时候，季肖冰突然从地上的大雕中掏出一个精致的小盒子，打开，里面躺着两只戒指，是对戒。  
“来，生日快乐。”  
他打开盒子，取出里面的其中一枚，拉过高瀚宇的手，直接帮他戴了上去。  
“这么随意，都不用什么仪式的吗？”高瀚宇铜铃瞪眼，但还是很配合地取出另一枚给季肖冰戴上。  
“你都在我身边了，还要什么仪式。”季肖冰笑着吻他的唇。  
……  
也是。  
有什么比两个人在一起更加重要的。  
高瀚宇笑了，眼睛都眯了起来。  
十指相扣，两枚戒指在酒店灯光下闪着柔和的光。

“季肖冰，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

\----------------  
全文完，CP25出本，本子收录正文+番外合计13万字左右，摊位名：组队偷猫 两天都在，有一本特供无料可回答问题免费领取。  
如果你去不了，这是网页淘宝链接：https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a2126o.11854294.0.0.63dd48311jqzgy&id=608272485553，12月15日发货。  
店内有瀚冰短篇本《ABO第一次见面是在更衣室》，跟之前出过的那本收录一模一样，如果已经有的就不要勿拍了。  
完毕。  
感谢喜欢他们。


End file.
